


Soulmates Bound by the Stars

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, ideas, my ideas of soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Basically, this is where I dump all my soulmate AU ideas..
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If by any chance one of you want to write the ideas into a fic, please let me know. Because I'm a sucker for Soulmate AU and will definitely want to read it.

What if, when you finally meet your soulmate, you have a really strong urge to strip their tops and suck their tits right there on the spot? And you just don’t know why. Imagine Keith doing that to Shiro when they are in the middle of party with their college friends. Seeing how hot his soulmate is, Shiro thanks all the deities for that. Even though he knows they’re surrounded by their friends in a party, and he thinks he can handle the embarrassment for a while.

While their friends and the others? Oh, they just see them with a very flat look, and then turn their gaze away from them. They avoid looking at their direction until the two are properly dressed, or at least until they have stopped doing “their thing”. Try to imagine their faces, plus the awkwardness.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro and Keith are soulmates. But at the time they find out they are soulmates, Shiro is already on the way to marriage with Adam. And so, for that reason, he rejects Keith. Telling him they could be friends instead. Keith’s heart is broken for the rejection, but he still can have Shiro as a friend. So, he accepts Shiro’s friendship.

Unfortunately, unknown to Shiro, rejected soulmates will be cursed with painful perpetual death until they reach the age of 100. Keith is 20 and Shiro was 27 when they find out about the soulmate thing. Imagine Keith in that cursed soulmate position. Similar to immortality, Keith will experience painful deaths and then come back to life again until he reaches 100. He fears that Shiro will find out about the curse. To prevent seeing what will happen if Shiro finds out, Keith chooses to go far far away, where no one knows and no way to find him.

When Shiro finds out about the curse from Allura, his 2 years of marriage is already falling, and terrified of knowing how he has put Keith in that position. He tries to search for Keith. Trying to contact him. Even his closest friends help him. But no one knows where Keith is. It’s like he vanishes from the world.

Even though he knows no one can find him, Shiro never gives up and still trying to find his soulmate. He even finalized his divorce with Adam as soon as he can so he can focus on finding Keith.

Until 5 years later, Shiro finally finds Keith. What he sees makes Shiro feels even more terrified. Keith is dying, stabbed by a drunk someone. The person runs away, while Keith’s body falls to the ground and a pool of blood comes to sight. Shiro shouts Keith’s name and rushes to his side. He holds Keith in his arms. In the state of dying, Keith tells him not to worry because he will come back to life again before his last breath.

Hearing that, Shiro cries even harder. Keith dies in his arms. Shiro cries and says “I’m sorry” repeatedly until Keith breaths again and opens his eyes. Shiro is happy that he doesn’t lose him forever. He apologizes for putting him in that position. But what Keith says to him sends him to another depth of fear, sadness, and somehow, loneliness.

“I never blame you for this curse. I love you, Shiro. As long as you’re happy with whoever you choose, I’ll be happy, too. For me, this curse is nothing compared to your happiness.”


End file.
